Convert $10\ \dfrac{3}{7}$ to an improper fraction.
${10}\ {\dfrac{3}{7}}$ This mixed number is equivalent to ${10} + {\dfrac{3}{7}}$ First, convert the whole part of the mixed number to a fraction with the same denominator $7$ as the fractional part ${10} \times \dfrac{7}{7} = {\dfrac{70}{7}}$ So now we have our number in the form ${\dfrac{70}{7}} + {\dfrac{3}{7}}$ Now, just add the two fractions and simplify! ${\dfrac{70}{7}} + {\dfrac{3}{7}} = \dfrac{73}{7}$